Confession
by Punkkyfish111
Summary: "What the hell is going on Lucy? You've been ignoring me for two fucking weeks" She absolutely could. Not. Tell. Him. It would ruin their partnership. There was no way that she would tell him how she felt.


Hiya! These are my oneshot confessions, I will have pairings such as GreJuv, NaLu, and many more! If you give me some suggestions then I will attempt to give you some fluff!

Summary:

"What the hell is going on Lucy? You've been ignoring me for two fucking weeks" She absolutely could. Not. Tell. Him. It would ruin their partnership. There was no way that she would tell him how she felt.

"Ahhh, Mi-Chan, what do I dooooo!" A distraught Lucy said sitting at the bar.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. As much as I love you, you're on your own" Mira said, smiling sympathetically at the blonde.

"You're screwed" Cana announced. Mira, Erza, Levy and Cana burst out laughing.

"Urgh, you're all evil!" Lucy proclaimed. They laughed harder at this.

"Lucy" Natsu demanded, he was sick of this. Why was his best friend avoiding him?

He walked up to the bar where Lucy sat, she was in her usual attire. A light pink tank top, dark blue short shorts and brown boots. She was casually sipping a strawberry smoothie. She was pouting while Mira, Erza, Levy and Cana laughed.

As soon as her name left his lips, her back went rigid. She smiled a not-so-convincing-smile at a drunk Cana, Erza, Levy and Mira, slapped some jewels down on the bar and practically ran outside.

Natsu's eyes burned, she was leaving him, again? Lucy had just walked out of fairy tail when Natsu cornered her. His stong arms cadging her in. She looked at his eyes, pure frustration ran through them.

"What the hell is going on Lucy? You've been ignoring me for two fucking weeks" Her eyes looked to the side, attempting to avoid his gaze.

She absolutely could. Not. Tell. Him. It would ruin their partnership. There was no way that she would tell him how she felt. She wanted to hit herself for falling in love with him. She knew that it was wrong for wanting to fall at her feet and pledge his eternal love for her. She nearly snorted, like that would happen.

"I haven't been ignoring you" She stated in a small voice. Natsu snorted, his tone was mocking.

"Not ignoring you my ass" He leaned closer to her and heard her voice hitch. He almost groaned from that sound alone. He loved Lucy, he truly did, but he was sure she was out to get him sometimes.

"I wasn't though" She murmed meekly.

"If you wasn't avoiding me, why did you leave everytime I called your name?" He was practically growling.

"Toilet?" She supplied weakly.

"You need to go to the doctors then"

"I- I just happen to have a healthy bladder" she huffed., cheeks puffing out cutely. Natsu smiled slightly.

"Luce" The mood was suddenly serious, "Why did you avoid me?" Lucy turned her head away from the piercing gaze Natsu was giving her.

His lips crashed onto Lucys with brusing force, his lips rough and demanding. He couldn't hold out anymore, shy Lucy was as seductive as normal Lucy. But what surprised him most, and pleased him, was that she was kissing back with equal heat.

Her hands unconsciously snaked up his toned chest, past the scarf and into his unruly main. She tugged on his hair, making a growl crawl up his throat. His hands slipped up her hips, around her waist, to where he grabbed Lucys breasts, she gasped in pleasure.

'Jesus, where the hell did he learn this?!' Was the only thought racing through her mind at that heat was nearly unbearable, but Lucy wasn't bothered. The sole thing she was focusing on was Natsu.

She suddenly stopped, what if he didn't even like her and was only using her to sate his dragon? This was Natsu and he probably didn't even know what 'sate' ment but if he was this skilled in the kissing department, who knows what he actually knew. She broke off from the kiss, determined to find answers.

"Natsu-haaa, stop for a- oh god, Natsu, ohhh"

His teeth ravaged her neck, leaving huge hickys behind. Natsus mind was in a blur, he was holding the woman he loved against a building and kissing her. Granted, biting her neck and dry humping her was a little farther than kissing.

But still, he was kissing Lucy Heartfilia, the girl who captured him in the blink of an eye because of her courage and sheer honesty, the girl most boys have wet dreams about.

He could have any girl he wanted, litteraly, girls threw themselves at him for his salamander title, and he picked the one who was the most stubborn, beautiful, kind hearted, compassionate, and amazing. She was very much out of his league.

The salty smell of tears brought him back to the present day. Did he do something wrong?! Why was she crying?! He leaned closer to her and heard her small sniffles. Her bangs covered her eyes, but he could see a trail of tears down her face.

"Luce, why are you crying?" Natsu asked softly.

"Are you using me?" Lucy murmed, the thought of it sickened her, but it was a valid thought.

"Never in a million years could I have used you, Luce, I Love you" Her eyes widened, she shook her head.

"This is wrong, your my nakama" She stated in a distressed voice.

"I really couldn't be fucked about that, I love you Lucy. Do you love me?" Natsu was so close, his nose was nearly touching hers. She nodded, the decision made.

"I love you, Natsu" She stated in a small voice. Natsu smiled, he touched noses with Lucys.

"That's great. I wouldn't have let you go, even if you didn't love me. You're just too special to let go, Luce" Natsu was speaking softly, his warm breath gently touching Lucys ear. It held none of the passion that was so obvious earlier. Lucys arms wrapped around Natsus neck, she was smiling in his neck.

"Now, how about we finish what we started at yours! " He announced, smiling broadly at Lucy. She looked at him startled.

"Wha- Natsu, wait!"


End file.
